1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for controlling at least one function of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a technical device can initiate a function of the device by manually actuating a module, for example by pressing a button. A module of this type also can be designed as part of a remote control that can exchange information wirelessly with the device. In this respect, it is also known for a door of a motor vehicle to be unlocked and locked by a remote control integrated into a key of the motor vehicle.
US2014/0200765 A1 describes vehicle with a comfort system and a control device for controlling different vehicle systems and vehicle functions, at least one vehicle communication device for exchanging data via wireless communication and a plurality of identification modules arranged in the vehicle. Each identification module comprises an identifier readable in a proximity area that is allocated to a respective installation location of the identification module. The vehicle control device is designed to set up a communication connection via the vehicle communication device to a mobile device, to receive an identifier read out by the mobile device via the communication connection and, selectively, depending on the received identifier, to permit or prevent a control and use of individual or all vehicle functions and vehicle systems via the mobile device and the communication connection.
DE 10 2011 050 529 A1 discloses a recognition device for providing an access function and a driving authorization function of a vehicle. The recognition device comprises at least one communication means for communication with an identification device for the vehicle and at least one control unit that is in signal-communicating contact with the at least one communication means. The at least one communication means and the at least one control unit are configured to provide both the access function and the driving authorization function for the vehicle.
WO 2011/034441 A1 discloses a system for a universal operating device for use of a mobile telephone. The operating device is connected to an instrument panel of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the operating device has a charging socket via which the operating device can be connected to the mobile telephone, and is designed to communicate with an external communication device.